


Fish tank

by Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link is scientist, M/M, Sidon is experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: Link is visiting a lab, where people alter human DNA with animals. He encounters someone who is part shark, intrigued he soon finds the experiment can speak, and even has a name, Sidon. And Link wants to set him free.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Fish tank

Link walked down through the lab. Checking things off on his clipboard. The Human/Avian hybrids were coming along well, they could fly and seemed happy within their cages. But they were old, there were new experiments in the next room.

He headed into the Human/Marine experiments room. He walked into the large room full of large tanks. He hummed, and tapped his chin. They seemed empty, was anything even in these? maybe they didn't survive? But he thought there would be at least some- a pair of yellow eyes on red scales came into view, and Link almost fell backward, "Goddess! You scared me." 

He looked into the tank again, and the creature inside seemed to be laughing. Link frowned, "That wasn't nice." He looked at the tank label, it was part shark, but had a mutated red color. It's name was 51d0n. Link looked up, "Five-one-dee-zero-en? It kinda looks like it spells out Sidon."

Link looked at it's yellow eyes as it smiled, "Guess that's what I'll call you."

Link walked away from the tank, and continued looking at the others which were all empty since they failed. He hummed, then walked out, glancing at Sidon, "Looks like you were the lucky one." Link smiled when Sidon grinned at him, then he laughed, "Keep it up Sidon, the longer you're here, the more we can learn from you. You won't be alone for too long."

He left the room, only looking back when he got to the door. Being met with it's yellow eyes, looking at him as though it it didn't want him to leave. Link shook his head, and walked put, closing the door behind him. Onto the Humans with rock skin.

Once he was done, he headed home. But for some reason those yellow eyes seemed to stay with him. Something about that particular experiment spoke to him. Though the reason why didn't seem to come to him at the moment. He had a dream about Sidon, swimming in the open ocean, free and happy to be himself while bubbles floated around his head.

~~~~~

The next day Link headed down to the lab again. He wasn't supposed to visit the Human/Marine experiments today. But decided to have his lunch break there anyway.  
When he entered the room he looked at Sidon's tank. Which looked empty again. Link put his hand n the glass, and a webbed hand came up too meet it. Then it's face not long after. Link smiled, "Hi there Sidon." Care to join me for lunch?"

Link sat in front of the tank, and opened his lunch. Then started eating a sandwich. Sidon watched him curiously.  
It was when Link took out an apple that Sidon was most interested. Link smiled, "Ya, it's red just like you."

Sidon tilted it's head. No, his head, they said he was male.

Link ate the apple, watching as Sidon seemed to be checking him out. His shark shaped head fin swayed back and forth like a happy dog tail.

There was a strange sound, and a fish appeared in Sidon's tank. His eyes became slits, and he tore the fish apart, making the water as red as his scales while he devored his prey.

Link leaned away from Sidon, "Huh, interesting eating habits."

~~~

The next day of work, Link was on the other side of the lab, so he couldn't visit Sidon if he wanted. He sighed, finding it strangely difficult to work. The Human/Avian hybrids songs couldn't even cheer him up.

~~~

It was the next day that he could meet Sidon's tank again. 

Link walked into the room, seeing one other creature swimming around in it's tank. Link looked at it, it had blue scales. But it acted a lot more like a Fish than Sidon did.  
He wandered back to Sidon's tank, and looked in. Seeing him asleep. Link smiled, and lightly tapped the glass.

Sidon opened his eyes, ans looked directly into Link's blue ones. That was it, that was why Sidon intrigued him so much. It was the fact he acted more human than the rest of the experiments. He seemed so much more alive.

Link put his hand on the tank, but unlike before, he felt more of a connection, more of a feeling when Sidon matched his hand with Links. Link smiled, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

All he needed, was a plan.

~~~

Link had a map of the outlay of the lab. He tapped his chin with his pencil, then marked the room where Sidon's tank was. Getting him out would be difficult, their would be too many witnesses. Could he pretend Sidon had died? Would Sidon even know how to pretend to be dead?

Link smiled, and got an idea, it would take a while. But it would be fun to teach Sidon some tricks.

~~~

When Link entered the lab the next day, he found that Sidon had been moved. They had said it was because he had grown too much for his previous one. And they weren't kidding when they said the new tank was big, it took up a whole wall, and was filled with all kinds of things. From goldfish to a few eels, it was an aquarium just for Sidon. 

Link smiled, "Good to see you aren't cooped up in a small tank anymore, to think I was going to try getting you out of here on my own." He laughed. Sidon smiled, he raised his head above the water, and much to Link's surprise, he spoke, "Sidon?"

Link gasped, "You can talk!?" He quickly hushed his own voice, then turned back to Sidon, and pointed at him, "Sidon." Then he pointed to himself, "Link."

Sidon tilted his head, "Link?"

Link nodded, smiling brightly, "Ya, I'm Link. And you are Sidon."

Sidon smiled, and repeated the two names three times before diving back under the water like a dolphin. Link smiled, then laughed when he watched Sidon swim around in his tank, "Are you showing off to me?"

Sidon kept swimming in circles and twisting around in the water.

Link sat down, "Then I will gladly watch you."

~~~


End file.
